1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns adjusting the attitude relative to level of powered marine craft, and particularly power boats, by automatic positional control of the boat's power trim tabs. The present invention particularly concerns an automated system for optimally adjusting a motor boat's power trim tabs at each of several different operational ranges of the boat so that the boat's performance, comfort and versatility may be improved.